Smile of a Snowflake
by FinnishFMALover
Summary: Christmas story. n.n FMA characters will be celebrating Christmas! Mostly "family" but has some humor too. This is one shot and non-yaoi story. I can write that too x3 .. Isn't K-rating like "allowed" to all ages? Well, that's what I mean n.n'


I just wanted to do this o.O

Even though it's summer now...

I just got this strange Christmas feeling x3

So in this story... Everyone's alive. And they're some-what friends n.n

And Al's in his human body. n.n

- -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - -- -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -

So this is Fullmetal Alchemist (anime) fanfic. Mostly "family", but it has some humor too. n.n

Sadly I don't own FMA. I'd like to of course nn

and I got the name from a song in Galaxy Angels soundtrack

I don't own it either, but it sounds cute. n.n

And forgive my crappy English. I'm a Finn o.O'

And don't ask why they were able to move from one place to another so fast xD They just were.

So with that we start...

-- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

**Smile of a Snowflake**

It was snowing.

The night was peaceful.

Everyone were home with their friends and family.

Of course, because tonight was the Christmas eve.

- - - - - - - -

"Go ahead, Ed, open it!" Winry said smiling.

"Yeah.. er.. thanks." Ed said and opened his Christmas present from Winry, wich turned out to be a bottle of automail-oil.

"You're gonna need it, brother." Al told.

"I sure am!" Edward grinned.

The Elric brothers, Winry, Pinako ,and of course Den, were sitting in the living room, decorated with bunch of Christmas junk. Fire was set on the fireplace and everything was just... Perfect.

"You haven't opened yours yet, Al." Aunt Pinako told.

"Um, okay, I'll open it!" Al smiled and got his present.

"It's from all of us." Ed said.

"Uh... It's so heavy!" Al pointed out astonished.

He opened his present and called out amazed:

"A kitten! For me? Really? Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love it!"

Al took a little white kitten, with a pink ribbon, out of the box. He petted it amuzed and then said:

"I'm gonna name him Fluffy!"

"Err.. Al.. It's a _she_." Ed grinned.

"Ehehe... Well,_ her _name is Fluffy from now on." Al laughed.

They all laughed happily for no reason. Warm feeling filled the room. This was what Cristmas meant to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Izumi snuggled against her husband. They'd just had a candle lit dinner together and now they were lying on the couch staring to the fire in the fireplace. Sig was wearing his new jumper wich he had just received from Izumi.

"I was just wondering again..." Izumi told silently.

"About what?" Sig asked.

"What... What would our Christmas be like if he was here with us?" Izumi told with a sad tone in her voice.

Sig said nothing, just held her tight.

He knew how she felt.

- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

At Dante's mansion every homunculi, exept for Pride who had to spent Christmas with his "family", were sitting around the Christmas tree. Dante had left, but she had given homunculi some snacks. Gluttony ate all of them already though.

"So.. What did you get for me?" Greed asked.

"Here, take it." Envy threw a small letter to him.

"What's this? Ooh! Cash!" Greedy homunculus counted the money with a twisted look in his eyes.

"Twenty-five dollars? You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted

"Shut up and be happy." Envy told.

"Okay boys, don't start now." Sloth said and gave Envy a package. Envy opened it.

"Yay! A new miniskirt! Thanks!"

Gluttony had already ate his present. Lust was just trying her on.

While everyone was busy looking their presents, Wrath asked Sloth to come with him.

"Um... Mommy.. This is for you." He gave Sloth something and blushed.

Sloth took a good look of a pillow with writing "Mommy" on it.

"Oh Wrath... You're a good kid." She gave Wrath a hug.

Wrath was wearing violet sweater she gave him. It made him look like any ordinary child.

"So Wrath-dear..."

"What is it, mommy?"

"Aren't you gonna visit _her _too?" Sloth asked calmly.

"Who do you mean?"

"Your other mom." Wrath looked down quietly.

"You still love her. I see it in everything you do. Spent this Christmas with her." Sloth desired.

"You're right... But... I love you too mommy!"

"Of course you do." Sloth hugged him again. "Just go."

"Okay." Wrath told. "See you soon mommy!"

"Merry Christmas, my Wrath."

Sloth returned to other homunculi.

"Where did he go?" Lust asked.

"To see a friend." Sloth told.

"Yeah, and about that... I think we should pay someone a visit." Envy told.

- - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - --

Everyone in Central were having a Christmas dinner. Roy Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were sitting in the same table. Then Riza showed up.

"Colonel, thank you for that gun case. I always needed one." She told.

"You're welcome, Hawkeye. Why don't you sit and have dinner with us?"

"Sure, colonel." She sat down with them.

Even the central was quiet and peaceful during Christmas.

"Too bad fürher couldn't join us today." Falman told.

"Yeah." Havoc said.

For a while everyone ate silently. Then Roy spoke:

"Let's take a chess match after this."

"Sure Colonel, but this time I'm gonna kick your ass." Breda told.

"Ahahaha! We'll see about that!" Roy laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -- - - -

"Yeah, we got that alchemy book. Thanks!" Ed told to the phone. "So, how's your Christmas teacher? ... Great! ... Well, see you soon. And merry Christmas!"

After this phone call to Izumi he went back to the living room.

But then someone knocked the door.

"Eh? Who can it be on this time in Christmas eve?" Ed wondered and went to open the door.

"Surprise Fullmetal! Did you miss me?" Envy and the other homunculi, exept for Wrath and Pride, were standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?!" Ed shouted.

"Well, we came to pay you a visit, of course! So, are you gonna let us in or not?" Envy asked.

Ed let the homunculi in silently. They all walked to the living room where Al was playing with Fluffy. Winry stood up when she saw the homunculi.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Oh yeah, we brought you a present." Envy gave Winry a beautiful decorative-plate.

"It's Dante's though.. But she won't need it!" Envy grinned.

"Um.. Thanks I guess.." Winry told amused.

"Do you have something to eat?" Gluttony asked.

"In the kitchen... Just ask Pinako.." Winry told.

Gluttony went to the kitchen while Lust lied down on the couch. Sloth went to see Al's kitten.

"Does it have a name?" Sloth asked.

"She's Fluffy." Al told smiling.

"Oh, I see." Sloth petted the white kitten calmly.

Envy followed Gluttony to the kitchen. Edward looked around.

"Wait a second. Where's Wrath?" He asked.

"Oh, he had something important to do." Sloth told smiling.

'- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - -

Heavy snowfall was over Duplith. Toes and fingers freezing a small boy walked on the streets. He was clearly looking for something.

He finally spotted the right house. He walked to the door and knocked three times.

Inside the house Izumi and Sig were just drinking mulled wine when they heard the knockings.

"Who can that be?" Izumi pondered.

She opened the door seeing black haired child in violet sweater looking at her with wide eyes.

"Merry Christmas, mom." He said. Izumi looked amused for a while but then suddenly told:

"You must be freezing! Come inside and we'll get you some warm clothes."

She led the boy inside and wrapped a red blanked around him.

"Would you like some mulled wine? It warms you up."

"Thanks. I'd love it." Wrath said and followed Izumi to the warm, welcoming kitchen where Sig was sitting quietly. Wrath sat down and Izumi gave him a mug. He drank it without a word. Izumi sat down next to her husband and watched her son with a smile on her face.

Now their Christmas was perfect.

- - - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - - -

It was snowing.

The night was peaceful.

Everyone were home with their friends and family.

And that's the way things are meant to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

FinnishFMALover thanks and asks for reviews...

**...**And also asks you to watch her youtube videos too, same name

n.n


End file.
